pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kanto Story
The Kanto Story I grabbed my 2 Pokèballs, containing Charmander and Ekans. I grabbed my Pokèballs and Pokèdex. It was time to leave. I walked in the tall grass. A Nidoran jumped out of the grass. It was purple, meaning it was a male. I threw out Ekans. "Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Ekans fired small purple bolts at Nidoran. It did little damage. I opened my Pokèdex. "Nidoran. The Poison Pin Pokèmon. This Pokèmon has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be moved freely in any direction. It does not miss any sound." "Okay, so it's a poison type. That would've been nice to know. Ekans, Wrap it!" Ekans coiled around Nidoran. "Great job! Squeeze it tighter!" Ekans put more force on it. I threw a Pokèball at it. It wiggled once. Twice. A third time. I heard a click. I picked up the Pokèball. "Alright! My third Pokèmon!" I sat on a little stump. I suppose you would want to know when I got these Pokèmon. First off, my name is Dust Aaron. It all began this morning. I got up a lot earlier than most people. "Wow, it's 9:00. Well, you know what they say. The early bird gets the....Pokèmon. I guess." I ran over to Professor Oak's lab. He was waiting outside. "Ah, you're the first one here. I didn't think anyone would come this early. But since you're here, are you ready for your first Pokèmon?" I nodded in excitement. We walked inside. A table of 3 Pokèmon raised from a circular machine. "I've always wanted this Pokèmon, so I choose...." I grabbed the ball with Charmander's name. Charmander popped out of the Pokèball. It said its name. "Ah, so you've chosen Charmander." "Yes, I've thought about it a lot." He handed me my Pokèballs and my Pokèdex. "Thank you." Me and Charmander walked to my house. "You're gonna love my place. We'll stay there for a little bit until we leave." I noticed the door was open. "I closed it before I left." I ran inside. There was a long purple snake rooting through the fridge. "Is that a Pokèmon?" I opened my Pokèdex. "Ekans, the Snake Pokèmon. Ekans curls up in a spiral while it rests. This position allows it to respond quickly to a threat. This Pokèmon is of the Poison-type." "Ok, guess we're gonna have to battle it! Charmander, go get him!" Charmander ran up to it. "Uh, what move set do you have?" The Pokèdex scanned him. "This Pokèmon has Scratch, Ember and Growl." "Let's try to avoid using fire attacks. Charmander, Scratch attack!" Ekans easily avoided it. "Charmander, try to get it outside!" Charmander got outside, with Ekans chasing after it. "Now use Ember!" Charmander spun around and flames hit Ekans. It finally fell. I threw a Pokèball. It wiggled three times. I caught it. I put the Pokèball in my house and released it. Ekans coiled around me, like it was giving me a hug. "Thanks Ekans! I'm glad I'm training you too! I guess you're hungry." I uncorked a can of Pokemon food, and fed Ekans and Charmander. And now we are where we are now. It was beginning to get night time. I released Charmander and my other Pokemon.